


Girl you're amazing, just the way you are.

by Kay_Babe



Series: Lou and Haz [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Harry thinks its cute, I completely forgot the others, I suck at tags, In a way, Louis can't open a jar, Sexy, Smut, Swearing, Toys, at the beginning and end, i don't know what to tag, kind of, this is lame, top!Louis, uhmm, woman on woman action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Babe/pseuds/Kay_Babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't open a jar and Harry thinks its adorable and Louis gets her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl you're amazing, just the way you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own One Direction or anything dealing with them. This is just my imagination. I thought about this all on my own.
> 
> Please do not post anywhere else and please ask me if you can.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm shit at summaries and I'm shit at endings. Hopefully you like it :D

Harry sits there and watches Louis try to open a jar and make an adorable face. She's got her nose scrunched up and she's biting her lip.

"God, she's so cute," Harry thinks.

Lou playfully glares at her. "I am not cute. I am scary as hell."

Oops. Must've said that out loud. Harry giggles "But babe you're like a little kitten. You're so cute and adorable."

Lou puts the jar down and crosses her arms and pouts. "I am not. I'm scary dammit."

Harry giggles again. "Little baby fluffy kitten, you are."

Louis slowly walks towards harry, playfully glaring with a mischievous glint in her eye. She's gonna get Harry back for calling her cute. Even if she has to tie her up to the bed and tickle her. She will get payback. Maybe she'll spank her. Or tease her.

Harry looks at Louis coming closer. Sees the glint in her eye. She knows something's about to happen and she should probably run away about now. She quickly gets up to run away and takes two steps before she feels arms go around her waist and she squeals and laughs.

Lou sees her trying to run and grabs her before she can get far. "Oh no you don't," She whispers in her ear, feeling Harry shiver, "You're not going anywhere missy. I've got to show you how I'm not cute and adorable."

Harry bites her lip when she feels Louis nip her ear. "Oh yea? What are you gonna do cutie?" She giggles.

Lou growls and brings her to the bedroom and puts her on the bed. "Be a good girl and don't move." Then Lou is walking to the closet to grab their box of toys. She knows Harry will listen.

Harry bites her lip and watches Lou go to the closet and sees her get their box out and gasps. She watches as Lou looks through the box and picks things out but she can't see what they are.

They've been together for four years now, they know what each other likes and what they don't like. One thing they both very much enjoy is being tied up. Lou smirks and grabs the silk ties and looks up at Harry.

"Haz, baby. Be a doll and lay in the middle of the bed and take your clothes off." Lou smirks and watches Harry do what she's told.

She quickly takes her shirt and panites off and puts them in the clothes hamper. Last night after their bath together she only put on green panties with lace trim and a black tank top, not even bothering to put on a bra. She feels lou stare at her as she takes them off and knows she's rolls her eyes as she puts them in the hamper, but she knows Lou isn't annoyed. She quickly gets back on the bed and lays in the middle wirh her head on the pillows and waits to be told what else to do.

Lou smirks at her lover waiting on the bed and slowly walks around it and up to the head of it trailing her fingers along Harry's body. Smirks when she shivers. Smirks as she ties her hands to the bed frame abover her head. Smirks when she sees how she's trying to stay still and wait.

Harry bites her lip in anticipation. She really wants to know what Lou is going to do to her, she also really doesn't want to know what Lou is going to do to her. She gasps and looks up at Lou when she straddles her, her legs running along her sides. She shivers as Lou runs her hands from her belly to her wrists and over her breasts. She bites her lip when Lou pinches a nipple between her fingers.

Lou knows exactly what to do. Knows exactly how to make her Haz a mess. She leans down and kisses her softly and slowly, a stark contrast to what she has planned. She trails the kiss down to her collar bones and makes a necklace of marks along them. She kisses between her breasts and goes along with her when she arches, kisses down her body and stops just above where Harry really wants her.

Harry whines when Lou stops. She was so close. Just a little bit further. She lifts her hips slightly hoping she would get Lou's attention and get her to go where she really wants. Instead, she feels her smirk and kiss her hip and get off her.

Lou smirks when she hears Harry whine again. She knows what she wants. But she's got other things planned. Better things. She helps Harry turn over and helps her get up on her knees and kneels behind her. She feels Harry jump slightly when she rubs her bum.

"Such a cute little bum," She thinks, "It'd be cuter all red though." She smirks and quickly lifts her hand and brings it down again, a loud smack sounding in the otherwise quiet room.

Harry gasps and jumps forward, not quite expexting to be spanked. "Babe-"

"Shush. You don't get to talk right now. Do I have to gag you?" Lou says as she rubs Harry's bum. She smacks each ass cheek quckly, one after the other. Smirking when she hears the groan Harry is trying to hide.

"No ma'am. I'll be good I swear. Please." She begs. For what? She's not quite sure. She wiggles her ass trying to get Lou to do something. Anything.

Louis bites her lip, trying to calm down but its only barely working. Harry knows what calling her ma'am does to her. She knows and she said it. She smacks her ass harder and grips it and looks down to see how wet Harry got, how worked up she is just by being spanked. She smirks.

"Good girl. Ready for what's next baby?"

Harry just nods her head, not trusting her voice. She doesn't want to know what's gonna happen before it does but she wants everything to happen right away.

Lou smacks her ass again. "Words angel. Or nothing will happen." She says quietly as she soothes over where she hit.

"Yes ma'am. I'm ready. Please. I'm ready, I swear. Please, c'mon." Harry whines and wiggles her ass again. She feels Lou lean over her and kiss the back of her neck and shivers as she hears the roughness of her voice as she says "Ok baby."

She shifts around the bed to get one of the toys she picked out of the box and smirks and bites her lip. "She's going to love this," She thinks. She turns the vibrator on to its lowest setting and teases her hole with it then rubs it down to her clit and circles it. She turns it to the next setting and slowly pushes it into Harry's waiting body.

Harry moans when she feels the vibrations and tries to push back onto it. When Lou finally puts it in her she moans louder and clenches around it and rocks back towards Lou, fucking herself on the toy.

Lou keeps the toy still and watches Harry fuck herself back onto the toy. She rubs herself through her shorts and bites her lip. "You are so fucking sexy baby. Love watching you fuck yourself on your toys. You look so amazing." She slowly starts getting into rhythm with Harry, pushing the toy in when Harry leans back.

Harry moans louder, pushing herself back harder. It feels like forever until she feels the gradual build up, she's gonna come soon. She feels Lou put the toy on the highest setting and push they toy in quicker and harder. "S-so close. Fuck! Gonna -ah!- gonna come!" She moans.

Lou just fucks into her quicker and harder. Knows from exerience that Harry is clenching sporadically around the toy, she's so close.

Harry just keeps getting louder. She's so fucking close. "Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! LOUIS!!" She screams and comes, shaking as her orgasm washes over her. She feels the toy slow down and turn off and moans lightly when Lou slowly slides it out.

Lou groans as she watches Harry come undone on the toy. She slowly slides it out and groans even more when she sees how wet harry got when she came. Rubbing her back to try to relax her, she gently turns her over and bites her lip when she sees just how wrecked Harry looks. Her hair is disheveled and somewhat sticking to her face, her cheeks are red, and her eyes are glassy and far away looking.

So gorgeous.

"So gorgeous." Lou mumbles. She quickly gets her clothes off and lays between Harry's legs and rubs her thighs. "There's still more baby. We're not done yet." She smiles.

Harry moans and looks down at Lou, waiting to find out what she's going to do next. All she sees is Lou smirk before she's throwing her head back and moaning loud.

Louis has decided to just go all in. She starts eating her out, making a mess on her lips and down her chin. "You're so wet Haz. Who made you this wet baby? Huh?" She asks, flicking her tongue against her clit.

Harry arches and moans. "Y-you did Lou. Fuck, you made me this wet." She starts rolling her hips and tries to close her legs when Lou starts fucking her with her tongue, moaning louder. She's so close already and she just came. She's also really sensitive. It feels amazing, everything is intensified, her breathing is harder, she feels tears in her eyes she's so overwhelmed. Lou just keeps attacking her, gripping her thighs and licking into her like she's the last thing she'll ever taste.

She brings her hand up and rubs her clit with her thumb and fucks into her faster, feeling her clench around her tongue. Groaning when Harry moans her name loud. She always loved hearing her say her name. It's even better during sex when its all rough and broken like it is now.

It hits Harry hard when she comes again, she wasn't expecting it. She arches and freezes and screams and pulls on the ties, getting Lou's face even messier that it was. She's breathing hard when she finally stops shaking.

She can faintly hear Lou saying something, but can't quite hear what she's saying. She tries to focus on her voice and finally hears her say "You did so good baby. So good. Think you can come again? I think you can. I know you can baby. Ready for more? We're almost done angel." She feels Lou rub her thighs as she talks, soothing her, calming her down.

It takes a minute for her to finally find her words and even when she does, its only short little sentences. "Yes. Please. Ready. Please, Lou." She's not sure when Lou put it on but she feels the head of the strap-on at her entrance and gasps and tries to push back on it.

Lou just watches her try to fuck herself on the strap-on. It's amazing to see, it really is. She slowly pushes it in, watching her take the toy inch ny inch until its nearly all the way in.

"Fuck baby. You look so fucking good on my cock. So fucking sexy. Ready baby? Ready to give me one last good orgasm? I know you can do it angel." She slowly starts fucking Harry, getting faster as she adjusts to the toy being in her.

Soon all you can hear in the room is the slap of skin on skin and breathy moans. Lou keeps rubbing up and down Harry's body as she's fucking her. She leans down and kisses her hard, tongue prodding at her lips and not waiting for permission before shoving her tongue in her mouth and licking all around, kissing her filthily.

Harry tries to kiss back but she's too overwhelmed. She feels Lou trail kisses down her jaw and leave marks along the way. She knows Lou loves showing everybody that Harry is hers and only hers and when they can't be joined at the hip like they usually are, she leaves marks to show that Harry is already taken. And Harry wears the marks proudly, loves showing them off, loves knowing people know she's been taken and claimed and marked.

And with that thought she's coming one last time with a broken scream of Lou's name, coming harder than ever before. It takes her a while to calm down enough to realize Lou is straddling her chest now, strap-on lost somewhere, waiting for her to come back. Harry just moans and Lou takes that as an ok to move up further, kneeling over her face.

"Ready Haz? Ready to fuck me? Know you want to so badly, don't you baby?" Lou bites her lip and looks down at Harry between her legs.

Harry moans again and nods her head and whispers "Yes. Fuck yes. Please Lou. Wanna fuck you so badly. Please." She moans.

Lou slowly lowers herself just enough to where Harry can fuck her but where she won't smother Harry while she is. She moans and throws her head back slightly and grips the bed frame when harry tentatively licks into her, starts rolling her hips and riding her tongue as Harry fucks it into her.

Then Harry goes crazy. She's making a mess all over her lips and chin trying to taste all of Lou. Moaning when Lou moans her name. She can feel her clench around her tongue, knows she's close. She tries to lean up further and keeps licking into her and sucking on her clit. She feels Lou freeze above her then feels the gush of her come hit her tongue and licks her clean. She loves Lou's taste, she tastes amazing.

Lou is breathing heavy by the time she's done coming. She lays next to Harry and unties her and kisses her wrists where the silk cloth has made them slightly red. She looks down at Harry and bites her lip snd groans. Harry is such a mess. She looks amazing and fucked out and absolutely wrecked. She's got Lou's wetness all over her lips and down her chin, her eyes are glossy and seem far away, and her hair is all over the place. She leans down and kisses her softly and slowly tasting herself on her lips.

"How are you feeling baby? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" She runs her hands through Harry's hair trying to tame it even a little bit. They need a shower. They smell of sex and sweat. But she's tired after such an amazing orgasm so they can do that later.

Harry just hums and shakes her head no, she doesn't need anything. She yawns and snuggles close to Lou and feels her arms wrap around her.

"That was amazing Lou." Harry smiles and looks up at her and leans up and kisses her softly.

Lou kisses back and giggles and leans over and finds her shirt and wipes Harry's mouth. "You were amazing Haz. You were so good. Looked so fucking good." Lou kisses her harder and lays back and brings Harry closer and starts rubbing her back.

Harry just snuggles closer and sighs happily. She feels boneless and amazing right now. She's so tired. Lou wore her out. "I'm so getting you back though. When I get enough energy, I am so fucking you." She giggles.

Lou smirks and keeps rubbing her back. "That is definitely ok with me love. I don't mind at all. Love you Haz." She smiles and kisses the top of Harry's head.

Harry is asleep before Lou can finish talking though, but Lou knows she loves her too. She always will.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Both? Constructive criticism is welcome. If it sucks please don't shout that out. Just tell me how I could possibly do better.
> 
>  
> 
> Again please ask me if you can if you're going to try to post this somewhere else.


End file.
